


Born Abnormal

by KytePeregrine



Series: mental health with Kyte [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: LGBTQ Themes, Mental Health Issues, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KytePeregrine/pseuds/KytePeregrine
Summary: So, I wrote this when going through a tough time in my social transition. And I though I'd share my experience through this short, and I do mean short narrative/poem.
Series: mental health with Kyte [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104653
Kudos: 1





	Born Abnormal

Having breakdowns under covers because you can _feel_ them.  
And they can’t go away won’t go away.  
And they’ll still be there in the morning, and next week, and next month, and next year and you’ll still _feel_ them.  
And if you can _feel_ them, and _see_ them, and **hate** them.  
Then others can too.

And they can mark you out in that sea of thousands or under the tree alone in the park.  
And they say that you’re faking and vying for attention when really all you want is for them.  
To.  
Look.  
**Away...**

But you’ll live with this weight on your chest and this strain on your brain.  
You can’t fake it, you can’t fake it to cry at night because you heard the muttering.  
Or be afraid of a symbol and a set of inane stereotypes.

Because adding an 's' or an 'r' to a pronoun causes you to crumble, and panic and ask why you couldn’t have been born _normal_.  
When they all call you a freak you just wish to have been born _normal_.  
When you’re having breakdowns in the confidence only darkness can bring you ask, 'why can’t I just be normal… I just want to be normal… please I **just** want to be _normal'_

But you _can’t_ ignore it.  
Because that causes more breakdowns, and anxieties, and pulling away from everyone because it doesn’t feel...  
**Right.**  
for them to call you by the only name they know.  
But you can’t tell them different. Because you _are_ different,  
And different is **bad.**  
Because different is _not_ normal.  
Different _can't_ fade into the background.

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I plan to add a narrative to this, but as I am currently enjoying the ‘wonders’ of exams I thought I’d post this now.


End file.
